


Cain's Third Misadventure

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Don’t know, OC is names Lucas, its the older awakening version of tiki, not Lukas from Gaiden is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Cain and Clive get lost





	Cain's Third Misadventure

I woke up to what I thought was someone dumping water on me. But it was really Clive pushing me to try and get me up.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I said, sitting up.  
Clive pointed towards something that I could not recognize. He did not recognize it either, nor had Lucas. I persuaded them that we should check it out. Nothing as unique as a big tree. Whats with it? Why is it so _big_? How old is this tree? If it is this big, then it must have survived maybe a thousand years or maybe even two thousand. I started to get closer and closer to the the tree and soon saw there was stairs inside the tree.  
"How 'bout we climb up to see what's up top?" I asked.  
The two of them reluctantly followed me up the stairs. But climbing up that tree must have taken up an hour or two. The top of the tree had a shrine like building. I walked forward just a bit more. My legs really couldn't take it, neither could Clive's or Lucas'. So we ended up sitting down for a while. After, we went to look around and see if we could find anyone living here. We did end up finding someone. But he or she was asleep.  
"Tiki?" I asked walking a little bit ahead of the other two reluctantly.  
_She's sleeping. Probably can't hear me. How long has she been asleep for? If this is the future, than I must be an illusion to other people. She looks older, surely. Maybe a thousand years or so._  
"Tiki?" I tried again, but this time a little louder.  
She still couldn't hear me. Clive had told me to shove her or shake her while yelling her name.  
"TIKI!!" I yelled, while shaking her awake.  
"huh?" Tiki asked, starting to wake up.  
"It's me, Cain," I said.  
"Cain?" she said, still trying to wake up.  
"Yes."  
"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.  
"Dead?" I asked, confused.  
_What does she mean, dead? Did I die in this timeline? Did she think I died? But I died, how?_  
"You died... in an earthquake followed by an avalanche... two weeks after Marth’s coronation..."  
"No! I didn't! Those were lies spread to people by Gra! How could you believe such a thing?"  
Clive leaned in towards me.  
"Lies spread by making people believe false things! I wouldn't listen to that, if I had been in your position. I would have believed in my faith that he was still alive. You know, some people cannot be trusted!" Clive said, looking at Tiki.  
I almost tried to close the distance between myself and Tiki, but Clive held me back. I reluctantly smiled and tried to let myself free.  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs we had come up earlier.  
“Tiki, act asleep! We’ll defend you!” I said, eagerly anticipating something to happen.  
Looks like mercenaries came running up. One of them was asking how long staircases were supposed to be. Another was complaining that their feet were sore. Another, telling them to be quiet. None seemed to be focusing on their task at hand.  
“Clive, we gotta hide!” I whispered, looking around for some place to hide.  
Tiki started to fall back asleep while Clive, Lucas and I leapt behind a thick amount of tree leaves. Thankfully we had that. I grabbed the small tree branch trying to get at the back of my pants. Hopefully the group that came to the top of the stairs just now didn’t notice me grab at the branch. But we’re on the other side of the tree! How could they notice us??  
“Lady Tiki! Where are you?” a female sounding voice said loudly.  
“Dang. They must be looking for her. She really would need to sleep,” Lucas said, “shame I didn’t get to meet her on the travels to home, though.”  
Tiki was talking with them. She wasn’t mentioning anything important. She started to show them around.  
“What do we do?” Clive asked.  
“Act dead!” I whispered.  
Tiki came up to us, mercenary group in tow. A slight movement from Clive’s leg could potentially kill me. Tiki said she didn’t know how we got up there after pushing the leaves aside. That’s when Clive slightly kicked me. I fell, and rolled.  
“Thanks, Clive,” I nearly growled.  
Lucas started laughing. He must have found it ridiculous that the two of us were more close than I was with him.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked, shaking any of the dirt in my hair out.  
Tiki looked at me with a confused look on her face, as if she remembered me. I knew she did. She hadn’t changed a bit since the last time I saw her — or did she?  
One of their members attempted to fight me.  
“What are you attempting to do?” I asked, “attempting to kill an unarmed man? Wouldn’t be fair if there was an equal armed fight, now would there?”  
“From what I know, provoking fights isn’t one of the legendary Bull’s specialties,” their tactician spoke.  
“And now that’s where you’re wrong!” I laughed, “the legendary Cain, known far and wide as the Bull——”  
“Cain, you’re overexaggerating about yourself,” Clive said.  
“Oh, I am? I thought I wasn’t! Clive, go on. What was I going to say?”  
Clive shrugged and let the topic die down. We went home, but had no new valuable information for Marth. Rumor had been spreading around that the three of us had gone missing, though. It was one of those things. Where people think that other people are lost when they’re really not. I rather enjoyed the attention a little bit. The lackluster day that I usually have does not seem to compare. But both Lucas and Clive tended to hang out with me a lot. So did one of our other friends named Forsyth. Another friend named Abel does hang out with us, too. 


End file.
